This invention relates to a new and improved hub, valve and catheter assembly for penetration into a vein along with a needle which is inserted separately into the assembly. Following retraction of the needle from the patient, the catheter remains in place in the patient as part of the hub, valve and catheter assembly, and the needle is then withdrawn, and discarded. The same connection is then made between a liquid line and the assembly, followed by administration of solution. This procedure is accomplished with a reduced loss of blood due to flashback.
Usually, insertion and withdrawal of a needle from an assembly of this general type is accompanied by blood flashback, and when a liquid connection is subsequently made such as with and I.V. line, blood flashback will also occur. Normally, the loss of blood due to flashback would not be a significant problem, however with the AIDS epidemic, and with other types of highly contagious diseases prevalent such as hepatitis, it becomes extremely important that blood contamination be maintained at an absolute minimum.
Conventional devices of the present type employing flexible valves or diaphragms either do not reduce blood flashback, or do not operate uniformly.
It would be desirable to provide a device which would reduce blood flashback, and which functions uniformly for this purpose during insertion of a needle into and withdrawal from both the patient and the device. Similarly, when a liquid supply system such as an I.V. system is repeatedly connected and disconnected to the patient, blood flashback should be reduced. Also, it would be desirable that the device provide uniform performance characteristics during use, while maintaining reasonable sterility.